


murder is occasionally ok 😌💅

by GodOfTravellers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfTravellers/pseuds/GodOfTravellers
Summary: i made a chatfic for my ocs again help meee
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	murder is occasionally ok 😌💅

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames/Character Info:
> 
> murder is occasionally ok 😌💅:  
> \- Himitsu Ito, Male, He/Him, Username: FuckinNerd, YouTube: Oil Drinker - DIY Channel  
> \- Kyandi, Male, He/Him, Username: PureChaos, YouTube: BackpackOfLeaves - Random Uploads  
> \- Yoshiko Nii, Female, She/Her, Username: ChaosEnabler, YouTube: Pasuterukarā-P - Music  
> \- Knight, Male, He/They, Username: *SerenadesYouAngrily*, YouTube: godoftravellers - Random Uploads  
> \- Shou Chiba, Male, He/Him, Username: 10ForThePriceOf1, YouTube: BoxOfGremlins - Gaming  
> \- Sano Natsu, Genderfluid, Any Pronouns, Username: Sano, YouTube: cybergames - Gaming  
> \- Zuru Meka | Akira Natsu, Male, He/Him, Username: TheCoolerSano YouTube: cyphergames - Gaming  
> \- Rin Yoka, Female, She/Her, Username: Rin!!🧸, YouTube: CandyPop - Doll Customising
> 
> bitch ✨:  
> \- Kyandi, Username: TheFeralOne  
> \- Cupa, Female, She/Her, Username: TheCuteOne, YouTube: Princess Cupa - Ballet  
> \- Jonah, Male, He/Him, Username: TheBlindOne, YouTube: Colourblind Colourguard - Random Uploads  
> \- Rachael, Female, She/Her, Username: TheLyingOne, YouTube: N/A - None, she just collabs

_**GROUP CHAT: murder is occasionally ok 😌💅** _

**Rin!!🧸️:** GUYS OMG KYANDI ACTUALLY UPLOADED A VIDEO

 **PureChaos:** Yh i ate some leaves in it and talked about my problems

 **Sano:** no now i have to watch this

 **Sano:** i'll comment to help the algorithm or smth

 **PureChaos:** leaf moment

 ***SerenadesYouAngrily*:** yo we should uhhh play some minecraft again soon

 **Rin!!🧸️:** On YT???

 **TheCoolerSano:** WE COULD STREAM IT 

**PureChaos:** like only knight and i are active on the smp it sucks

 **Sano:** Wait wait wait better idea

 **Sano:** stream it and run a QnA live

 **Sano:** like, using the public chat function here, we run a live QnA and chat with people

 ***SerenadesYouAngrily*:** we... could keep that open... 

**PureChaos:** ngl i'd probably be more motivated to actually do videos if we did have people there???

 **ChaosEnabler:** ID JOIN!!!! 💖💖💖💖

 **10ForThePriceOf1:** we're interested as well. though we should probably add the bot for our group.

 **PureChaos:** lmao i just got a comment on my video that just says: "are you okay?? im worried" how do i respond

 **Sano:** "leaf moment"

 **TheCoolerSano:** "no 💖"

 **ChaosEnabler:** who is it from??

 **PureChaos:** uhhh let me check

 **PureChaos:** SDJGHFDKJGHDFKJG NOPE NVM

 **Sano:** who is it????

 **PureChaos:** Cupa lmaooooo

 **ChaosEnabler:** WAIT YOU MEAN LIKE

 **PureChaos:** yeah

 **ChaosEnabler:** THE BALLET ONE

 **PureChaos:** yeah

 **ChaosEnabler:** THE ONE WHO'S A CELEBRITY

 **PureChaos:** wait is she

 **ChaosEnabler:** YEAH????? AND SHE??? KNOWS YOUR VIDEOS????

 **PureChaos:** nii she's a subscriber

 **ChaosEnabler:** WHAT

 **Rin!!🧸️:** SHE IS WHAT

 **PureChaos:** idk she's chill

 **Sano:** kyandi oh my god how are you this dumb

 **PureChaos:** hang on i need to- oh my god i am an idiot DFJGHFDJGHDFKJ

_**GROUP CHAT: bitch ✨** _

**TheFeralOne:** legit did not know cupa classed as an internet celeb

 **TheCuteOne:** Kyandi oh my god

 **TheFeralOne:** yeah that's what my friend just said

 **TheCuteOne:** You can see my sub count when I comment, you know.

 **TheFeralOne:** i literally never use yt cupa im sorry 

**TheBlindOne:** Can I change my name please?

 **TheFeralOne:** lmao no jonah 

**TheFeralOne:** @TheCuteOne can you prove that you're cupa please i wanna be horrid to my friend

 **TheCuteOne:** Mhm!!

_**[TheCuteOne sent an image - SelfieToProveI'mReal.png]** _

**TheFeralOne:** thank you i'll now be completely inactive for like a week again

_**GROUP CHAT: murder is occasionally ok 😌💅** _

_**[PureChaos sent an image - screenshot.png]** _

**PureChaos:** i think she's unimpressed

 **ChaosEnabler:** YOU KNOW HER??? LIKE??? PERSONALLY??????

 **TheCoolerSano:** you are the weirdest person kyandi

 **PureChaos:** y'all i was literally in like most of her collabs like last year

 **Rin!!🧸️:** wait but?? i've been following her for aaaaages and i've never seen you???

 **PureChaos:** hang on lemme find a pic of me from then that might help

_**[PureChaos sent an image -[16YearOldHobo](https://share-cdn.picrew.me/app/share/202012/26311_ZJRGG5FX.png)]** _

**Rin!!🧸️:** THAT WAS YOU??????

 **PureChaos:** yeah i think im still known as the one with the nerf guns

 **Sano:** damn what happened to 16 year old you he looks way happier then

 **PureChaos:** lmaooooooo i dunno my a-level in theatre mainly

 **PureChaos:** ngl i looked alright with that hair

 **FuckinNerd:** what the HECC happened here???????

 **ChaosEnabler:** KYANDI JUST TOLD US HE KNOWS CUPA?? LIKE?? THE DANCER??

 **FuckinNerd:** LMAO I FORGOT YALL WOULDNT RECOGNISE HIM HAHA

 **PureChaos:** im dying helppp this is so funny

 **PureChaos:** update i was wheezing so bad jonah thought something was wrong so now he's here kfdghfkjg

 **Sano:** FUCKING WHAT

 **ChaosEnabler:** STOP JUST DROPPING NAMES LIKE THEYRE CHILDREN OH MY GOD

 **PureChaos:** NII WTF DID I SERIOUSLY NOT MENTION THIS?????

 **FuckinNerd:** this is the funniest shit oh my god

 **FuckinNerd:** tell ur bf i say hi

 **PureChaos:** he says, quote, "I say hi back, and did you really not tell them this?"

 **Rin!!🧸️:** YOUR WHAT

 **PureChaos:** i legit thought i told you guys what

 **PureChaos:** YEAH I DID I JUST DID A CHAT SEARCH

 **Sano:** YOU WERE HAVING AN EPISODE WE DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE SERIOUS

 **PureChaos:** LMAOOOO LOOK AT THIS SHIT KSDGHJSGFJ I WAS SO OUT OF IT

 **PureChaos:** i think i actually made jonah and cupa go into the woods with me

 **PureChaos:** yeah i did jonah confirmed it. he has also informed me it's on his channel.

 **10ForThePriceOf1:** Does he play Minecraft?

 **PureChaos:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah but as he has pointed out he is colourblind

 **PureChaos:** like greyscale

 **FuckinNerd:** rip to ur bf but im different 💚

 **10ForThePriceOf1:** Please can you add your friends and boyfriend to the SMP

 **PureChaos:** how about no and i just make a new one so we're all on even footing

 **Rin!!🧸️:** I WANNA HELP!!!!!!!

 **PureChaos:** jonah has informed me that i should ask shinrai first before i add them

 **TheBetterSano:** like the video group shinrai

 **PureChaos:** i hate you all i am literally one of the original 6

 **Rin!!🧸️:** WAIT NO WAY

 **PureChaos:** yall go and look it up i am not lying

 **PureChaos:** jonah's dying brb

 **FuckinNerd:** this is wack anyway yeah i wanna add kyandi's other friends 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **ChaosEnabler:** this is literally crazy there is no way he's serious

 **Sano:** googled it, he is not lying

 **FuckinNerd:** the fact you all assume that he lies during his episodes is crazy he is literally so honest all the time during them

 **PureChaos:** help jonah's interrogating me on my episodes and my only response was "did you think i was mentally stable" i think he's going to cry

 **10ForThePriceOf1:** We also searched Shinrai and like

 **10ForThePriceOf1:** How did we not know this?

 **PureChaos:** i am literally one of the main people i just don't upload too much

 **Rin!!🧸️:** This is ridiculous

 **Rin!!🧸️:** what next??? you're the guy who terrorised connor for like 2 weeks???

 **PureChaos:** funny story actually

 **PureChaos:** yeah i am 

**FuckinNerd:** this is the funniest shit oh my god

 **PureChaos:** okay but new mc server, yes or no

 **Sano:** Yes

 **TheCoolerSano:** yeah yeah

 **Rin!!🧸️:** YES!!!!

 **ChaosEnabler:** YES YES YES

 **FuckinNerd:** yeah!

 **10ForThePriceOf1:** mhm!!!

 ***SerenadesYouAngrily*:** Yes!!!

 **PureChaos:** okay cool i'll load it up in a bit

**_GROUP CHAT: bitch ✨_ **

**TheFeralOne:** guys wanna join a minecraft smp with my friends please say yes i will dye my hair if you all do

 **TheCuteOne:** I'll join!!

 **TheBlindOne:** I will as well! Thanks, Kyandi.

 **TheFeralOne:** you're quite welcome also get off of me im suffocating

 **TheBlindOne:** Haha, sorry

 **TheFeralOne:** you literally didn't move

 **TheLyingOne:** I Want To Play Minecraft >:((( 

**TheFeralOne:** sure but only if jonah moves

 **TheBlindOne:** :( you're not very nice

 **TheFeralOne:** no i am not please move this is not joking i have weak bones

 **TheBlindOne:** oh god i am so sorry

 **TheFeralOne:** it's fine. i will see you. tomorrow. maybe. with the uhhh smp.

 **TheFeralOne:** bye


End file.
